Dancing with a werewolf
by Habby
Summary: TRADUCTION de FadingSlowly! Tu m'as humiliée, tu as détruit mon humanité, tu m'as transformée en mon cauchemar, tu m'as fait faire face à ce que je détestais, tu as ruiné ma vie... et ensuite tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... RLOC
1. Aveuglée

**Classement :** K+

**Disclaimer de Habby et de Titou:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter inc. ne nous appartiennent pas. Ni l'idée de cette fiction. Nous ne faisons que traduire. (Ô joie)

**Note de Titou Moony, la traductrice:** /Hem... hem… / Et bien en fait, comme il y a beaucoup de fics en anglais sur Remus, j'ai décidé d'en traduire… J'en ai lu pas mal et j'hésitais énormément sur laquelle commencer et mon choix s'est porté sur celle-ci, de Fadingslowly. Il y a plusieurs raison à ça : déjà les chapitres sont plutôt courts, c'est donc plus facile! ;-p. Ensuite, il y a des fics beaucoup plus connues, mais du coup elles ont été lues par plus de personne. Celle-là est peu connue, malgré que je l'ai adoré, et ça lui permet d'avoir un plus large public! lol. Si je traduis une fic qui a quasiment été lue par tout le monde, peu de gens la découvriront…

Je ne sais pas si vous aurez bien suivi mes explications nébuleuses, en tout cas je l'espère :) Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Note de Habby, la deuxième traductrice : **Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert la fiction traduite de « **Dancing with a werewolf** », par **Titou Moony**. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait que traduit trois chapitres et que ça faisait au-dessus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas uploadé. Donc, je lui ai écrit un courriel pour m'assurer qu'elle comptait bien mettre la suite prochainement, ce qu'elle m'a affirmé. Mais, elle m'a réécrit une semaine plus tard pour me dire qu'elle n'aura pas le temps, à cause de ses nombreuses fics déjà commencées. Donc, elle m'a remis le flambeau.

**Note (bis) : ****Les trois premiers chapitres sont traduits par Titou, le reste sera par moi. **Le format des trois premiers chapitres a été changé par moi, pour concorder au format des autres chapitres que j'ai traduit. Les chapitres de **Titou** ont été recorrigés par moi.

**Note (ter) : **Après tout ce blabla… bonne lecture!

**Sommaire : **TRADUCTION de FadingSlowly! Tu m'as humiliée, tu as détruit mon humanité, tu m'as transformée en mon cauchemar, tu m'as fait faire face à ce que je détestais, tu as ruiné ma vie... et ensuite tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... RLOC

**A/N de Fadingslowly :** L'histoire a lieu pendant la cinquième année des Maraudeurs, AVANT que la potion tue-loup ait été inventée.

**Dancing with a werewolf :**

**Chapitre 1 : Aveuglée **

– _Point de vue de Remus –_

Remus mâchonnait l'extrémité de sa plume. C'était une chose qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux… Et être assis à côté de Rozlyn Jenkins le rendait définitivement nerveux… Rozlin était une jolie petite brunette. Et Remus l'aimait… beaucoup.

Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée en classe. C'était des places assignées d'office en début d'année. Remus aurait pu tuer le professeur Yunau… Comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose comme ça? Comment?

« Eh, Remus! Ça va mec? » dit Sirius Black derrière lui.

« Bien… je vais très bien, » répondit Remus, « juste bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda James, « tu sembles prêt à te précipiter dehors. Ça n'est pas encore l'heure, tu sais ? »

« Non! » dit Remus en regardant autour de lui frénétiquement.

Et si elle était ici? Si elle avait entendu?

« O.K., O.K., calme-toi… » dit Sirius en levant les mains devant lui.

« Evans! Comment ça va, bébé? » demanda James d'une voix soudainement grave.

Remus n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que James passait soudainement une main dans ses cheveux… Son regard se porta sur Lily Evans, une autre cinquième année à Gryffondor, comme lui. Il lui fit un signe de la tête avec un sourire, et elle fit de même, ignorant totalement James. Remus étouffa un rire. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour se moquer de la vie amoureuse de James de toute façon… La sienne n'était pas bien mieux.

« Excusez-moi, » dit une voix douce derrière Lily.

Remus eut un frisson. Il connaissait trop bien cette voix.

« Oh! excuse-moi! » dit Lily en se déplaçant, pour laisser passer Rozlyn Jenkins.

Remus arrêta soudainement de respirer. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant la Répartition et le festin qui avait suivi… En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis l'année dernière. Et elle semblait dix fois mieux qu'avant.

Elle s'assit en hésitant à côté de lui, lui lançant un petit sourire timide. Remus lutta pour sourire en retour, mais cela ne fonctionna pas tout à fait…. Il savait qu'il avait certainement un sourire forcé accroché aux lèvres… Quel était le problème avec on visage soudainement? Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit que son sourire s'était légèrement fané.

« Eh, Rozlyn, » s'exclama James, « comment se sont passées tes vacances? »

« C'était sympa… » dit Rozlyn en rougissant légèrement.

Remus se sentit jaloux, même si tout le monde savait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Rozlyn pour rougir. Elle n'était pas vraiment bavarde…

« Jolie coupe, » remarqua Sirius.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Je l'ai faite moi-même, » dit Rozlyn, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

Remus se serait baffé lui-même. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa nouvelle coiffure. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus courts maintenant et ils étaient bouclés. Elle portait toujours des lunettes, mais elles étaient plus à la mode de l'année.

« J'adore! » répondit Sirius, « et toi, Remus? »

Remus inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, regardant fixement sa plume. Il l'agrippait avec tant de passion que ses articulations tournaient au blanc.

« Il fait beau… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Nous continuons à dire à Remus qu'il devrait se faire une nouvelle coupe, lui aussi, » plaisanta James, « mais il refuse. Il est têtu comme tout! Peut-être que tu pourrais lui couper aussi les cheveux? »

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent en entendant ça. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à James qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, » bégaya Rozlyn, « je ne l'ai jamais fait à quelqu'un auparavant… »

« Ça marche, » s'exclama Sirius, « je veux dire : tu ne peux pas faire pire que ça ne l'est maintenant, non? »

Lui et James éclatèrent de rire. Remus eut la soudaine envie de les étrangler.

« Je suppose que je pourrais… » dit-elle doucement, « si tu veux que je le fasse, n'est-ce pas Remus ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Remus ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait des yeux d'une renversante couleur lavande… Elle était vraiment, vraiment jolie… Et ses lèvres… Elles étaient exactement en face de lui, et tellement attirantes…

« J'aime mes cheveux, » laissa-t-il échapper, « je les aime comme ça, de la manière dont ils sont coupés. »

Il entendit ses amis soupirer derrière lui. Intérieurement, il soupira avec eux… Il était vraiment une cause perdue.

– _**Point de vue de Rozlyn – **_

Rozlyn s'agitait, l'air terrifié. Elle ne pouvait pas croire sa chance cette année! Elle s'asseyait réellement à côté de Remus Lupin! Remus Lupin – le garçon de ses rêves, et le protagoniste principal de son journal intime!

Cela n'aidait pas beaucoup que ses amis s'assoient autour de lui. Ses amis la terrifiaient vraiment… C'étaient les types les plus populaires parmi les filles de Poudlard : James Potter et Sirius Black. Il y avait tant de rumeurs courant sur leur compte… Rozlyn n'était pas sure qu'elle serait capable de les supporter. Elle était tout, sauf brave. Ça lui faisait se demander pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor…

« Jenkins… ? Rozlyn Jenkins ? » dit le professeur d'un ton exaspéré, « ROZLYN JENKINS ! »

Rozlyn sursauta et tomba de sa chaise :

« Désolée professeur, » bégaya-t-elle, le visage en feu.

Non! Pourquoi ce genre de chose devait-il toujours lui arriver? Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir être plus comme Lily Evans… Elle remonta sur sa chaise. À son plus grand embarras, James, Peter et Sirius gloussaient. Remus essayait – difficilement – de regarder partout à part elle. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux…

Rozlyn se cala au fond de son siège pour le reste de l'heure, en essayant de prêter attention au cours.

Rozlyn marchait vers son cours d'Arithmancie. C'était dur, oui, mais Dumbledore avait permis aux meilleurs étudiants de l'année de le prendre. C'était quelque chose dont elle aurait pu être fière. Mais Rozlyn s'était abstenue de se réjouir pour autant. Ça n'aurait pas été quelque chose que Lily Evans aurait fait.

Immédiatement, elle repéra Remus Lupin. Son visage s'enflamma à nouveau. Il y avait une chaise libre à côté de lui. Oserait-elle? Serait-elle assez courageuse? Lily Evans l'aurait fait, se dit-elle. Elle respira profondément et se dirigea vers lui :

« Bonjour R… Remus! » dit-elle, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Il leva lentement la tête vers elle :

« Bonjour, » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

« Y a-t-il… hum… quelqu'un assis ici? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça te dérange si je m'assieds là? » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Elle se maudit mentalement. Maintenant elle devait lui sembler désespérée… Elle ne serait pas le moins du monde étonnée s'il disait…

« S'il te plait, installe-toi, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le regarda fixement :

« Vraiment? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. "Ne sois pas stupide Rozlyn! Assieds-toi! "

Il hocha la tête, et quelque chose, comme de la joie, éclata dans son estomac.

_J'espère que vous avez bien apprécié, à d'autres chapitres très bientôt! Laissez un petit mot ou deux, ça me fera plaisir et m'encouragera!_


	2. Sans espoir

**Chapitre 2 : Sans espoir **

– _Point de vue de Remus –_

Remus colla son oreille contre la paroi de dortoir pour entendre mieux. Sirius, James et Peter discutaient de quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant dans le couloir… En fait, ils étaient en train de parler de lui. Et même s'il se sentait un peu coupable d'écouter… ils parlaient de lui!

« Il le vit vraiment mal! » disait Sirius, « enfin, regarde comme le pauvre se bloque chaque fois… C'est écrit sur son visage! »

« De quoi ? » interrompit Peter.

« Je sais… » dit James en l'ignorant. « Il ne peut même pas lui parler normalement… »

« Qui? » demanda Peter, sincèrement confus.

« Ouais, nous devrions faire quelque chose, » dit pensivement Sirius, « Eh! Eurêka! J'ai trouvé! Son anniversaire arrive, non? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir? » demanda James nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

« Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un, » dit Sirius en le faisant taire.

« Qui connais-je et qui parle à Rozlyn ? » demanda James. « Je veux dire: qui a déjà parlé à Rozlyn et _a obtenu une réponse_ en retour? »

Remus se sentit offensé par la remarque.

« Allez, personne n'est si discret, » dit Sirius avec optimisme, « il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit connaître sa date d'anniversaire! »

Remus la connaissait, lui. Autant que toutes les autres choses sur elle qu'il avait pu glaner ici et là sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Il sentit son visage devenir rouge. ''C'est stupide'' pensa-t-il. Il _pouvait_ parler à une fille! Il n'avait pas besoin de ses amis pour lui planifier ça!

Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, et étouffa un rire en voyant leurs mines déconfites.

« Salut les gars! » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Remus », dit James en riant, « je suppose que tu as tout entendu? »

« J'en ai entendu assez en tout cas », dit Remus en rougissant, « donc, vous avez deviné, hein? Vous savez pour… Elle? »

Sirius éclata lui aussi de rire :

« Tu n'es pas si difficile à lire, mon vieux! »

« MAIS DE QUOI DIABLE ÊTES-VOUS EN TRAIN DE PARLER? » cracha Peter avec frustration.

Ils le regardèrent tous fixement et il vira au rouge brique.

« Si tu ne sais pas maintenant », commença Sirius d'un ton philosophe, « tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

– _Point de vue_ _de Rogue – _

Elle y était. C'était si facile de l'utiliser comme souffre-douleur… Et Rogue avait grand besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Elle avait sa tête plongée dans un bouquin, et ne faisait pas attention où elle allait. Il mit son pied en travers de son chemin.

Elle s'étala sur le sol, et ses livres s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle. Elle semblait abasourdie et encore étourdie par la chute.

« Stupide andouille! » cria Rogue, « regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à briller et à se remplir de larmes.

« Dé… Désolée! » chuchota-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Une larme tomba et elle essaya précipitamment d'empêcher les autres de suivre le même chemin.

« Eh! Laisse-la seule! » dit avec agacement une voix familière.

Rogue se retourna et soupira :

« Evans, qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

La fière et jolie tête rousse le regarda d'un air furieux :

« Je t'ai dit de la laisser seule, Rogue! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Evans? » dit sèchement Rogue, « je suis fatiguée de voir toujours ton nez dans mes affaires! »

« Au moins le mien n'est pas hors catégorie! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Rogue dansèrent dangereusement.

« Je pourrais te lancer un sort, Evans! Préfète ou pas! »

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer! » répondit Lily d'un ton lourd en se campant devant lui avec défi.

Rogue baissa alors les yeux au sol. Rozlyn le regarda alors avec incrédulité. Il ricana alors et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler :

« Dégage, j'ai des problèmes plus importants à m'occuper que me battre avec des moins que rien de Sang-de-Bourbe », grogna-t-il.

Et en partant, il donna un coup de pied dans les livres de la jeune fille qui s'éparpillèrent encore un peu plus sur le sol du Hall.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn –_

Les larmes tombèrent alors en toute liberté. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait pleurer en face de Lily Evans, son modèle. Et ce n'était pas juste ça. C'était aussi le fait qu'elle avait pleuré devant Severus Rogue.

« Ça va bien, Rozlyn ? » demanda Lily.

Son ton eut pour seul effet de redoubler les pleurs de Rozlyn. Lily aussi se sentait _désolée_ pour elle. Comme tous les autres qu'elle avait rencontrés…

« Je vais bien », se força à dire Rozlyn, « ça va aller. »

Elle sentit l'intensité du regard de Lily pendant qu'elle l'aidait à ranger ses livres.

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire de toi ce qu'il veut comme ça », dit doucement Lily.

Rozlyn prit une rapide respiration.

« Il fait toujours ça. Si je m'en fous, peut-être que ça m'ennuiera moins la prochaine fois, » dit-elle en essayant bravement de sourire.

Lily sourit en retour, mais Rozlyn pouvait dire que c'était juste un sourire de pitié.

Rozlyn donna d'un air abattu le mot de passe ('Tutti Frutti') à la grosse dame; elle passa par le trou du portrait, et tomba alors sur quelqu'un, faisant à nouveau tomber ses livres.

« Je suis désolée », pleura-t-elle désespérément.

Elle leva le regard et se figea. Son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner. C'était Remus. Il la regarda, et elle sentit son visage devenir plus rouge de seconde en seconde. Ensuite il la doubla, plié en deux. Elle sursauta :

« Remus! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quel est le problème? »

« Mal à l'estomac », grimaça-t-il.

« Et bien… Veux-tu que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie? » demanda-t-elle en avalant sa salive.

« NON! » cria Remus, « non, je t'ai dit que ça irait mieux. »

Il trébucha en passant par le trou, laissant une Rozlyn abasourdie derrière lui.

_Merci à _**Emeraude-chan''Clochett''**_ et _**Touffue **_pour leurs gentilles reviews! _

_Prochain chapitre : Règles_

_**Rozlyn se fait curieuse et observatrice, et Remus de plus en plus souffrant…**_

_À dans une semaine pour un autre chapitre! Merci de reviewer! _


	3. Règles

**Chapitre 3 : Règles**

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn –_

Elle s'étala sur son oreiller et pleura. Poruquoi? Pourquoi ne la remarquait-il jamais? Comment faisait-il pour réussir à ne jamais lui dire plus de deux mots? Et pourquoi semblait-il si triste tout le temps?

Elle s'assit soudainement. « D'où venait cette pensée? » se murmura-t-elle. « Remus n'est pas triste tout le temps, non? »

Elle étendit le bras au-dessus de son lit et rapporta son journal. Elle l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard.

**30 octobre:**

Plus qu'un jour avant Halloween et RL n'est toujours pas là Il semblait pâle avant de partir. Je me demande si cela a un rapport avec ça.

**31 octobre:**

Halloween. Je déteste ce jour. Les gens se déguisent et essaient de s'effrayer les uns les autres avec des masques de monstres et autres… Ne réalisent-ils donc pas que les monstres existent vraiment, et qu'il n'y a absolument rien à rire là-dessus?

Rozlyn hocha la tête. Elle était terrifiée par les monstres et les choses comme ça. Elle détestait encore Halloween, même si sa note datait d'il y a deux ans. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux à nouveau. Si Remus savait quel bébé elle était, il ne voudrait définitivement pas sortir avec elle. Elle tourna à nouveau la page.

**27 novembre**

RL est encore parti. J'ai entendu Lily et quelques autres Gryffondor parler de ça. Ils disent qu'il part visiter quelqu'un de sa famille qui est malade tous les mois, mais si tu me demandes, c'est surtout lui qui semble malade. Son visage semblait presque vert avant qu'il parte, et il semblait beaucoup plus mince.

Rozlyn secoua la tête. Était-ce juste son imagination ou y avait-il une logique derrière tout ça? Elle tourna quelques autres pages.

**30 novembre:**

Oh mon Dieu! J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'étais pas censée voir! J'étais assise derrière une statue dans un des couloirs quand ça m'est soudainement sauté dessus. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et je me suis levée parce que la statue me bloquait la vue, et j'ai vu RL et l'infirmière! Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il ne bougeait pas… Je ne peux plus écrire. Je pense qu'il peut être – je ne peux pas finir cette phrase.

Rozlyn ferma les yeux. Ça avait été un des pires cauchemars de sa vie. Elle était tombée dans une profonde dépression en pensant à ce qui avait pu se passer à Remus.

**1er janvier**

C'est le Jour de l'An. Il est parti à nouveau. Je ne veux pas l'affirmer, mais ne penserais-tu pas que quelqu'un qui est malade depuis que nous sommes en première année serait mort maintenant? Tu sais quoi? Je ne pense pas qu'il visite un malade du tout…

Les yeux de Rozlyn s'agrandirent. Pourquoi est-ce que celui lui avait pris si longtemps? Remus ne visitait assurément pas un malade de sa famille! Si ça avait été le cas, alors pourquoi tout le monde essaierait de garder ça secret? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

– _Point de vue de Remus –_

Remus agrippa son estomac. ''Non!'' s'écria-t-il dans son esprit. ''Non, non, non, non!'' Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il ne voulait jamais que ça arrive. Mais c'était à nouveau le temps.

« Eh, Lupin, ça va? » demanda Lily Evans.

Remus grogna sourdement. Elle était une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir. « Je vais bien, » réussit-il à dire. « J'ai juste besoin d'une petite sieste à l'infirmerie. »

« Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner, » insista Lily.

« Non. Pourquoi tout le monde insiste pour m'accompagner? J'ai dit que j'allais bien! Les gens n'écoutent-ils donc pas? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent sous le choc. Remus sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger.

« Je suis désolée, » souffla-t-elle, hésitante. « Mais non. » Sa voix était ferme. « Je t'accompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Remus soupira quand Lily lui attrapa le bras et le plaça au-dessus de son épaule. ''Et bien,'' pensa-t-il. ''Au moins comme ça je peux marcher sans me traîner par terre.''

– _**Point de vue de Rozlyn –**_

Rozlyn monta à pas de loup les escaliers du dortoir. Elle n'essayait pas d'écouter en cachette. Elle marchait tout le temps comme ça – doucement. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était doux et silencieux.

« On y est déjà? » disait James Potter, son ton plus bas que d'habitude. Rozlyn s'arrêta où elle était dans les escaliers. ''On est déjà à quoi?'' pensa-t-elle.

« Ouaip. Pleine lune et tout, » répondit Sirius. « Et nous n'avons même pas fait la potion pour l'instant! »

« Putain! » s'écria James, frappant son poing contre une des tables. « Je savais que nous aurions du commencer ça plus tôt. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, James. Ces choses-là prennent du temps. Remus devrai juste attendre la prochaine pleine lune… »

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Il devra juste rester dans la Cabane Hurlante à trembler tout seul la nuit prochaine. Encore. Au Diable! J'étais prêt en plus! »

Sirius soupira. « Je sais. Moi aussi. » Rozlyn se pencha un peu plus comme la voix de Sirius descendit soudainement d'un ton. « Il devra juste supporter d'être… »

Rozlyn perdit son équilibre et tomba la face la première dans l'escalier. Elle atterrit dans un bruit sourd. Elle se releva en tremblant, remarquant le silence absolu qui régnait maintenant dans la salle. Son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« D-désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas – »

« Espionnais-tu? » demanda Sirius d'un ton dur. Rozlyn blanchit et s'éloigna d'un pas devant son ton agressif.

« Je… je ne voulais… » bégaya Rozlyn « c-c'était un accident – »

« Depuis quand écoutes-tu? » interrompit James. Rozlyn cligna des yeux.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, une jambe surgit du trou du portrait, suivi par le reste du corps de Lily. Rozlyn soupira de soulagement. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire avec Lily dans la salle commune. Manifestement ils l'avaient réalisé aussi, car ils lui firent écho avec des soupirs de frustration.

Lily inspecta rapidement les gens dans la salle. Elle sembla satisfaite de la trouver seulement constituée de Sirius, James et Rozlyn.

« Je pensais juste que vous voudriez savoir, » annonça-t-elle, « que Remus est à l'Infirmerie. Je pense qu'il avait un mal d'estomac ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Rozlyn tourna au rouge cramoisi. ''Encore?'' se demanda-t-elle. ''Pourquoi?'' Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et James pour les voir se regarder l'un l'autre avec inquiétude. Ensuite, simultanément, ils se retournèrent et la regardèrent.

Involontairement, Rozlyn frissonna.

_Merci à _**Touffue, Emeraude-chan, Wethilde, Jylly Brandebouc **_et _**''Clochett''** _pour leurs reviews! _

_Prochain chapitre : Plus près_

_**Remus subit sa transformation, Rozlyn fait une rencontre désagréable à l'Infirmerie et un rapprochement se passe à la salle commune…**_

_Ainsi se termine la partie traduite par _**Titou Moony **_et commence, au prochain chapitre, la mienne! Merci de lire et de reviewer! À la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre!_


	4. Plus près

_Mea culpa! J'ai dit au chapitre précédent que Remus subissait sa transformation, alors que ce n'est pas du tout ça! Il subit les symptômes de sa future transformation, c'est tout. Excusez-moi! _

_Bonne lecture tout de même! _

**Chapitre quatre : Plus près**

– _Point de vue de Remus _–

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, pas de transformation ce soir, » dit l'infirmière calmement. « La pleine lune est demain, mais tu es le bienvenu pour passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie. »

Cela réconforta un peu Remus. Bien qu'il savait que cela voulait dire que la douleur n'allait pas partir. Avec sa chance, il ne se transformerait pas avant les deux prochaines nuits, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait à endurer la douleur pour encore quarante-huit heures. Il laissa sortir un petit grognement. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça.

Il mit la couverture sous son menton misérablement. Pour la millième fois, il souhaita être normal, comme tout le monde.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Il était clair qu'ils voulaient qu'elle quitte la salle commune, donc c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle suivit Lily pour retourner à leur dortoir et s'effondra sur le lit.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne fit rien, fixant la fenêtre à côté de son lit, vierge d'expression. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main toucher son épaule.

« Rozlyn?» Lily lui envoya un regard inquiet. « Il va bien aller, j'en suis sûre. »

Rozlyn rougit, puis haussa les épaules. Pas besoin de demander à Lily de qui elle parlait. « Je ne m'inquiète pas », dit-elle, essayant d'être aussi convaincante qu'elle le pouvait.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas.

Après un court moment de silence, Rozlyn tourna son visage vers elle. « Hum, » commença-t-elle, hésitant. « Penses-tu que cela serait correct si…? » Elle laissa la question en suspens.

La jeune fille rousse sourit. « Je crois qu'il aimerait ça si tu allais le visiter. »

Rozlyn vira au rouge encore. Elle souhaita n'être pas aussi facile à déchiffrer.

Elle était à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, mais elle ne pouvait pas y entrer. Si ses sentiments à propos de Remus étaient trop évidents pour Lily…

Rozlyn secoua la tête. Elle était en train de devenir folle. Il n'était pas question que Remus sache à propos de ses sentiments. Personne ne connaissait ses sentiments. Lily ne savait même pas certainement – elle avait probablement utilisé son intuition féminine.

''Et puis,'' se dit Rozlyn à elle-même, changeant son poids sur son autre pied, ''juste parce que tu vas visiter un garçon à l'infirmerie ne veut pas dire que tu éprouves ce genre de sentiments pour lui.''

''Ah, mais tu éprouves ce genre de sentiments,'' dit une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit.

Rozlyn secoua sa tête. ''Mais personne ne le sait, ça,'' pensa-t-elle.

Juste alors, un préfet de Serdaigle qui marchait par là lui envoya un regard étrange. Rozlyn réprima un rire. Elle se dit qu'elle devait sembler un peu bizarre de rester comme ça au milieu du passage. Elle était en train de devenir ridicule.

Prenant une longue respiration, elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à face avec personne autre que Severus Rogue. Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise alors qu'il renifla vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Tu viens visiter ton petit ami? »

Rozlyn blanchit. « Petit ami?» soupira-t-elle. ''Non! Il ne peut pas avoir deviné! C'est impossible!'' pensa-t-elle horrifiée.

« Puis-je t'aider, chère? » dit l'infirmière, apparaissant de nulle part.

Rozlyn secoua sa tête, se retourna et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie, l'image de Rogue avec un sourire moqueur brûlant dans sa mémoire.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

L'infirmière lui dit que s'il se sentait « prêt pour ça », il pouvait assister à ses classes le jour suivant. Remus se dit qu'il se serait senti prêt pour ça si deux certains amis ne lui avaient pas parlé en dehors de ça. Il sourit tristement alors qu'il se rappelait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce matin-là.

«Pas de chance, mec! Tu vas devoir prendre une journée de repos des classes! » s'était exclamé Sirius.

James avait eu un grand sourire et hocha de la tête, d'accord. « Juste à penser : pas de potions, pas de DCFM…et on n'était pas supposé avoir un questionnaire aujourd'hui? »

Sirius avait hoché avec envie. « Ouais, je pense. »

Remus avait secoué sa tête avec amusement. « Vous savez, j'aimerais plutôt être en classe. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire toutes ces choses. »

Ils l'avaient fixé. « Tu n'es pas sérieux, » avait finalement dit James. « Tu seras excusé de tout. Tu n'auras pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Et tu veux plutôt encore aller en classe? »

Remus avait soupiré. « C'est mieux qu'être un loup-garou, » avait-il marmonné.

Ils n'avaient rien dit pendant un court moment et après ça, Sirius avait brisé l'inconfortable silence avec : « Ouais, je suppose. Mais tu dois encore te reposer, tu sais? »

Et James l'avait appuyé. Donc Remus resta. Et maintenant il était dans la salle commune avec absolument rien à faire excepter compter les heures jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un monstre sanguinaire encore une fois.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Rozlyn ne pouvait bouger. Elle était totalement glacée de peur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait pu seulement lire dans les livres – elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait vraiment arriver!

Elle ne pouvait respirer. La bête allait l'avoir. Il était après elle. Il était droit devant elle maintenant. Ses yeux bruns luisant étaient tachés de taches grises et entourés de rouge. Son haleine chaude et putride était sur tout son visage.

Ça y était. Elle allait mourir. Rozlyn ouvrit sa bouche et cria…

Rozlyn ouvrit ses yeux. Sa première pensée fut : ''Oh, super. Je suis encore sur le plancher.'' Elle regarda autour et cria pour de vrai. Son professeur de DCFM était en train de la regarder au-dessus d'elle avec une expression d'inquiétude et d'impatience. Le visage de Rozlyn devint rouge. ''Désolée de ruiner votre journée,'' voulut-elle dire, mais elle ne le fit pas. À la place elle s'assit doucement pour voir que toute la classe de Défense la fixer. Elle rougit encore une fois.

« Quelqu'un pourrait s'il vous plaît emmener Mademoiselle Jenkins à l'infirmerie? » demanda le professeur. Il ne lui demanda même pas si se sentait bien.

« Moi, » se porta volontaire Lily, sa main haute dans l'air.

Les filles marchaient en silence dans le corridor.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » demanda finalement Rozlyn, brisant le silence.

« Tu as crié, » répondit Lily avec un moment d'hésitation. « Tu as crié juste après qu'il a dit que nous allions avoir un questionnaire aujourd'hui. » Lily se mit à glousser. « C'était vraiment très drôle. Tu as crié : "Noooooon!" et tout le monde s'est tu dans un silence complet. »

Rozlyn ne dit rien. Elle était embarrassée dès que cela l'humiliait. Mais, cette fois-ci frôlait un tout autre niveau d'humiliation. Elle était juste contente que Remus soit malade aujourd'hui. Ou encore, ça aurait encore été dix fois pire si ça n'avait pas été le cas, puisqu'elle était assise à côté de lui.

«Tu étais en train de rêver, non? » demanda Lily. Elle s'arrêta et fixa Rozlyn.

Quand elles étaient en première année, Rozlyn avait commencé à avoir d'étranges rêves à propos de monstres. Elle avait mis Lily au courant, mais les rêves ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Ils étaient devenus de pire en pire, et elle avait commencé à avoir d'horribles maux de tête quand elle se réveillait après. Donc, un jour, elle était prête à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter quand son mal de tête avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle tomba endormie cette nuit-là et n'avait fait aucun rêve. Ils avaient arrêté, juste comme ça.

Rozlyn hocha de la tête. « Je serais mieux de ne pas en parler, » dit-elle doucement. Regardant en avant, elle vit qu'elles étaient rendues à l'infirmerie. Elle grimaça et ses pensées se retournèrent sur ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant.

«À vrai dire, Lily, je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans la salle commune, » dit Rozlyn. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement cet endroit. »

Lily sourit et hocha de la tête. «D'accord. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Merci, » répliqua Rozlyn. Elle se sentit mal de mentir, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle aille là-bas. Et si Remus y était? Elle se mit en route, en direction de la salle commune, frissonnant. Ou pire : et si Rogue était là?

"Ça serait vraiment super," pensa-t-elle, sarcastiquement. Elle pouvait s'imaginer elle-même, debout devant l'infirmière lorsque Rogue et/ou Remus écouterait en arrière : « Hum, j'ai eu un mauvais rêve à propos de monstres en DCFM… » Des funérailles auraient eu lieu ce jour-là, parce qu'eux trois (Remus inclus) seraient morts de rire.

« Panier de fruits, » dit-elle à la Grosse Dame. La Grosse Dame ouvrit son portrait et la laissa entrer.

Rozlyn fit quelques pas dans la salle et s'arrêta, à court de souffle. Elle n'était pas seule.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Merlin! Elle était si belle! Remus souhaita avoir juste une photo d'elle. Une photo d'elle et il pourrait mourir satisfait.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, évidemment surprise de le voir là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » laissa échapper Remus. "Oh, vraiment poli, Remus. C'est la bonne manière d'agir."

Pendant une seconde elle ne fit que le regarder. Puis, elle rougit un peu. « Mal de tête, » l'entendit-il dire doucement.

« Oh, » répliqua-t-il. "Oh?" pensa-t-il. "C'est ça? C'est tout ce que tu peux dire, Remus? "

Il y eut un inconfortable silence durant lequel Remus s'efforça de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il était en train de souhaiter d'avoir pris l'avertissement de Sirius et de James après tout, et de les laisser l'aider. ''Comment James et Sirius font pour parler aux jolies filles?''

« Alors, tu vas au lit maintenant? » demanda Remus. Mauvaise question. Maintenant il était en train de l'imaginer dans un lit…son lit. « J-je veux dire, heu, te reposer? » dit-il, un peu plus fort pour couvrir son embrassement. "Si seulement elle savait…"

Elle hocha brièvement de la tête et commença à quitter.

Remus essaya de ne pas la fixer pendant qu'elle marchait plus loin. Merlin, il était un tel pervers! C'était quoi son problème? Et encore, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. «Est-ce que tu as eu une potion contre ton mal de tête à l'infirmerie?»

Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers et se retourna pour le regarder. Elle avait rougi un peu et elle semblait se sentir un peu coupable. « Je, euh, ne suis pas allée à l'infirmerie. »

« Oh, » dit Remus. Encore. "Mais où est-ce que ces "oh" sortent?" pensa-t-il. Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Tu es la bienvenue pour rester ici si tu veux. C'est – hum, mais tu n'es pas obligée. Si tu veux, je suis assez silencieux. Je suis en train de lire. » Remus retint son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venir juste de dire ça.

Elle ne fit pas un geste pendant une seconde. Puis, elle descendit et son sourire le fit presque tomber en bas de sa chaise avec surprise. « J'aimerais ça, » répliqua-t-elle.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Être seulement dans la même salle que lui était assez pour elle. Elle pouvait s'asseoir là pour toujours avec ses yeux clos et juste l'écouter respirer. Ou était-ce elle qui respirait?

Il commença à lire soudainement à haute voix et le son de sa voix glissa hors du cercle de silence qui les entourait, et lui fit ouvrir les yeux avec surprise.

« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé? Je suis désolé, » dit-il, s'excusant.

Rozlyn sourit. « Non, c'est correct. Je n'étais pas endormie. »

« Je peux être silencieux si tu veux. C'est juste que lire à haute voix m'aide à comprendre mieux, » expliqua-t-il. «Mais je peux partir si le son de ma voix te dérange. » "Est-ce qu'il plaisante?" pensa-t-elle.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » dit-elle doucement. « J'aime le son de ta voix. » "Oh non! Je n'ai pas dit ça! Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça!" pensa-t-elle frénétiquement.

Il y eut un silence absolu. Puis Remus la regarda. « Vraiment? » demanda-t-il.

Rozlyn voulut frapper sa tête contre la table la plus proche, mal de tête ou pas. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Pourquoi mentir? Elle hocha la tête, gardant ses yeux au plancher. « Elle est calme, » soupira-t-elle, « comme l'océan après une tempête.»

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle était effrayée, mais elle sentait son regard fixé sur elle, donc elle releva son regard. Il avait une expression stupéfaite qui la surprit.

Puis, il fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il sourit. Certainement, c'était un petit sourire – seulement les coins de sa bouche qui se tournent vers le haut –, mais ça voulait dire beaucoup. C'était Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin lui avait sourit. Elle avait fait sourire Remus Lupin.

_Bonjour tout le monde! Mea culpa encore! je n'ai pas été chez moi de la fin de semaine entière. Tout de même, merci à _**Touffue, Emeraude-chan et Jylly Brandebouc **_pour leurs reviews! _

_Prochain chapitre : Exposée _

_**Rozlyn flotte sur un nuage, Rogue refait surface avec sa langue de vipère, Remus se fâche et James et Sirius en paient les conséquences, une Cabane Hurlante et une fugue…**_

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre traduit par moi! Les autres qui suivront seront fait par moi aussi. Pour encourager la traductrice, vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire! Merci! À dans une semaine!_


	5. Exposée

_Vraiment, DÉSOLÉE! Cette semaine a été complètement débile et j'étais censée poster cette histoire dimanche passé. Mais ce jour-là, y'a fallu que fanfiction refuse d'uploader ce chapitre! Donc, je me suis dit que je le mettrai le lundi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps! Donc, désolée encore une fois! _

_Tout de même, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre cinq : Exposée  
**  
– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle était en train de flotter. Littéralement. Elle était au milieu des leçons de vol, mais elle se sentait si légère à l'intérieur de sa tête qu'elle était sûre qu'elle flotterait même si elle était sur le sol.

Rozlyn ne pouvait le croire. Elle avait vraiment parlé avec Remus Lupin pendant toute une heure ce matin. Et puis son mal de tête avait miraculeusement disparu lorsque Lily était venue s'assurer de son état. Donc, réticente, elle avait dû le quitter pour le reste de ses classes. Mais il lui avait dit au revoir, et il avait semblé déçu qu'elle doive partir.

Elle ne pouvait pas garder sa joie en secret pour Lily. Aussitôt qu'elles avaient atteint le corridor du hall, Lily avait demandé de lui « dire tout. » Donc Rozlyn, rougissant tout le temps, avait raconté à Lily qu'est-ce qui s'était passé et comme elle l'avait prédit, Lily s'était excitée.

« Tu lui as dit que tu trouves sa voix séduisante? » avait dit Lily, le souffle coupé.

« Non! » s'était exclamée Rozlyn, mortifiée. « J'ai dit que j'aimais sa voix, non que je la trouvais séduisante. »

« C'est la même chose…tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas. » dit Lily. Ça n'avait même pas été une question. Et Rozlyn ne lui avait pas répondu.

Les leçons de vol étaient la dernière classe du jour, donc les Gryffondors se retirèrent dans la tour pour se laver pour le dîner. Rozlyn fut prête avant Evelyn, Lynda, Sacha et Lily, donc elle s'affala sur le lit en attendant que ses camarades de chambre aillent fini. Elles marchaient toujours vers le Grand Hall ensemble.

Elle se sentait d'humeur à écrire, donc elle prit son journal intime et l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page.

**Le 26 janvier**

Il m'a parlé aujourd'hui pendant une heure entière! Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment BEAUCOUP. Sa voix me fait pâmer d'admiration. Ses yeux me font fondre. Son sourire me fait rougir. Tout de Remus J. Lupin est parfait. Je ne sais pas si je devrais écrire ça, mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je souhaite seulement savoir comment il se sent envers moi.

Rozlyn le signa au bas de la page de la même manière elle signait toutes ces entrées : Rozlyn Lucida Jenkins.

« Eh, Rozlyn, on y va, » dit Sacha sur le seuil de la porte.

Rozlyn sauta du lit et fourra le petit journal dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Ça ressortait un peu, mais ça resterait comme ça. Elle ne transportait pas normalement son journal, mais si quelqu'un le lisait maintenant…

Elles entrèrent dans le Grand Hall et les yeux de Rozlyn commencèrent immédiatement à chercher Remus. Elle ne le voyait nulle part. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle était toujours comme ça quand elles s'assirent près de James, Sirius et Peter.

Lily remarqua son froncement et la poussa du coude. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? » demanda Lily.

Rozlyn secoua sa tête. « Oh, c'est rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je crois. Excuse-moi. » Elle se leva et commença à quitter le Grand Hall. "Remus serait à l'infirmerie, non?" pensa-t-elle. "Bien que je suppose qu'il pourrait être à son dortoir."

« Fais attention! » dit une voix déplaisante et familière.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant Rogue. Elle était sur le point de lui foncer dessus. Il bloquait la sortie du passage du Hall.

« Désolée, » dit-elle sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui en ce moment.

Il renifla vers elle et la contourna. Soudainement, elle laissa tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Elle se retourna et le fixa, choquée. Un sentiment froid s'installa dans son estomac.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant un peu. Il avait son journal! Dans ses mains. Elle prit toute sa volonté pour se calmer. Elle ne pouvait le laisser voir comment cela l'affectait ou sinon il ne lui redonnerait pas.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et le regarda. « Redonne-le moi », dit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

Rogue lui sourit avec un sourire satisfait et le froid grandit encore plus. Il ouvrit son journal à la dernière page. Les yeux de Rozlyn devinrent grands. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? » répéta-t-elle, sur le bord de l'hystérie.

Les gens cessèrent tout mouvement et les fixèrent. Rogue lui lança un coup d'œil doucereux, et lui fit un sourire sinistre. « Je suis en train de lire, » répliqua-t-il.

« Ne fais –» dit-elle comme ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. « Ne fais –»

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Je ne dois pas le lire pour moi-même? Quoi? Tu veux que je le lise à voix haute? » Il sourit largement. « Avec plaisir. »

« NON! » s'exclama Rozlyn. Les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues. « Redonne-le moi! »

Le Grand Hall entier s'était tu dans un silence. ''Où sont les professeurs?'' pensa Rozlyn, frénétiquement. ''Où est Lily?''

« Le vingt-six janvier, » lit Rogue bruyamment.

Rozlyn regarda autour d'elle avec terreur. Personne n'arrivait pour l'aider! Où était Lily?

« Il m'a parlé aujourd'hui pendant une heure entière. Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. » Rogue se tourna pour avoir tous les yeux sur lui. Il était tout grand sourire maintenant.

Rolzyn aurait été surprise qu'il fût même en train de sourire comme ça, si elle ne s'occupait pas que de son journal. Les pleurs cascadaient sur son visage. Soudainement, elle vit James et Sirius venir du coin de ses yeux.

« Sa voix me fait pâmer d'admiration. Ses yeux me font fondre. Son sourire me fait rougir, » continua Rogue. Il ne voyait pas encore Sirius et James.

Rozlyn le regarda fixement. ''Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire?'' criait son esprit. Pourquoi prenaient-ils autant de temps pour la sauver?

« Tout de Remus J. Lupin est parfait, » finit Rogue, triomphalement.

James était en arrière de lui, prêt à lui reprendre le journal, mais ces mots le glacèrent. Tout le monde se glaça. Rozlyn se glaça. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait glisser à travers le plancher et mourir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Donc, elle courut.

« Rozlyn! Rozlyn! » entendit-elle Lily crier derrière elle. « Rozlyn, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance! » pleura Rozlyn. « TOUT LE MONDE SAIT, MAINTENANT! TOUT LE MONDE SAIT TOUT! »

« Rozlyn, je suis désolée – » soupira Lily.

Rozlyn se retourna et la regarda fixement. « Si tu étais désolée, » grogna-t-elle, « tu aurais été là pour l'arrêter. Je te déteste! Je déteste tout le monde et je déteste cette école! Va-t-en! Laisse-moi seule! »

Elle cria : ''Panier de fruits!'' à la Grosse Dame, et claqua le portrait derrière elle. Elle entendit à peine la Grosse Dame dire des obscénités sur son sujet alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en spirale à son dortoir.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

« Quoi? Il a lu son journal? Devant tout le monde? » s'exclama Remus.

« Ouais et après, elle s'est enfuie, » dit James. « Tu ne devinerais jamais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, bien que – »

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur! Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait quelque chose? » cria Remus. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas arrêté? »

James et Sirius échangèrent des regards surpris. « On ne pouvait pas. On ne savait même pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende commencer à lire, » expliqua Sirius.

« Espèce d'idiots! Vous auriez dû savoir que quelque chose allait se passer! » hurla Remus.

Les yeux de James papillonnèrent. « Écoute, on a essayé, O.K.? On est arrivé trop tard, » dit James avec une voix qu'il contrôlait à peine. Sirius hocha de la tête.

Remus sentit sa colère déborder. Profondément, il savait que c'était à cause du loup. Le loup-garou en lui était prêt à sortir pour prendre contrôle de sa personnalité. Et c'était seulement l'heure du dîner. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa colère.

« Je parie que vous auriez été là si ça avait été le journal d'Evans, » grogna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence absolu. « Les garçons? » dit l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre. « C'est le temps d'y aller. »

Les deux jeunes hommes le quittèrent sans un dernier regard et Remus se sentit plus seul que jamais avant. Il détestait être ce qu'il était.

« Tu es chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux, tu le sais? » dit l'infirmière doucement.

Remus hocha la tête, mais le loup-garou en lui ne répondit pas.

L'infirmière appuya sur le Saule Cogneur avec un bâton et les branches arrêtèrent de bouger. Remus frissonna. Cet arbre était complètement effrayant.

« Tout va bien, mon chéri. Vas-y. Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne ta robe? Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas l'endommager encore, comme celle du mois dernier.

Remus, réticent, lui donna sa robe. Le mois dernier, il l'avait gardé et elle s'était retrouvée complètement en lambeau quand il s'était transformé. Ses vêtements semblaient toujours en loques.

Il trembla dans l'air de la nuit froide. Après tout, c'était janvier. Le temps de l'hiver.

« Vas-y maintenant, » répéta l'infirmière, regardant nerveusement le ciel.

Remus ne pouvait la blâmer. Il se sentit désolé pour elle. Qui voudrait être dehors par une froide nuit comme maintenant avec un loup-garou prêt à se transformer? C'était fou.

Il disparut dans la porte cachée de l'arbre. Il suivit le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la Cabane Hurlante.

Alors, il se mit en boule sur le plancher, comme il faisait chaque mois. Et il commença à pleurer, comme il faisait chaque mois.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage avec liberté, alors qu'elle bougeait dans la pièce rapidement. Elle envoyait d'une façon hasardeuse ses affaires dans sa valise. Ses compagnes de chambre seraient bientôt revenues dans la salle commune pour aller au lit, et elle voulait que la chambre semble aussi normale que possible. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle était en train de planifier.

Tout le monde était endormi. Rozlyn écoutait leur respiration tout de même. Elle regarda sa montre magique et grogna lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Ça ne marchait que pour le porteur. Pour tous les autres, il semblait être un bracelet. Maintenant, il affichait 00 : 02. Elle grimpa hors du lit, son cœur battant furieusement. C'était fou, elle le savait, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle puisse rester dans ce château plus longtemps. Elle ferma ses yeux pour une seconde.

''C'est le meilleur à faire,'' dit-elle à elle-même. ''Remus sait probablement comment tu te sens maintenant.''

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux mouillés. Elle sourit malgré elle-même. ''Pas encore,'' soupira-t-elle. Elle prit sa valise hors de sa poche pour être sûre qu'elle était encore là. Plus tôt, elle l'avait magiquement rapetissé, donc ça serait plus facile à transporter. Sa baguette était dans l'autre poche.

''Au revoir Lily…et tout le monde,'' soupira-t-elle. Puis, elle se glissa hors du dortoir et hors de la Tour des Gryffondor.

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes depuis qu'elle avait quitté le sol de Poudlard, mais ça paraissait bien plus long.

Puis plusieurs minutes passèrent et finalement Pré-au-Lard apparut. Elle soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin à faire était d'entrer dans la Cabane « Hurlante » abandonnée. Elle pouvait rester là pour la nuit, et au matin, elle pourra se demander quoi faire.

_Merci à _**''Clochett'', Émeraude-chan, Jylly Brandebouc, Lizoune et Touffu. **_Je vous répondrai très bientôt, car je suis un peu occupée ces temps-ci. _

_Prochain chapitre : contrôle _

_**Rozlyn cherche une entrée dans la Cabane, Remus perd le contrôle et le cauchemar devient… **_

_C'est presque confirmé : _**Touffue**_ deviendra ma correctrice officielle de cette traduction! Je suis désolée s'il y a eu des petites erreurs (je commence, laissez-moi ma chance!), nous essaierons que cela ne se reproduise plus. Sur ce, bonne semaines chères lectrices assidues et lecteurs de l'ombre! _

_Vous êtes de grands garçons et de grandes filles, alors vous savez quoi faire! Ciao! _


	6. Contrôle

_Oh myyyy! Excusez-moi pour la précédente update, je me suis trompée de chapitre complètement...arrg...Désolée encore une fois! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre six: Contrôle **

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle approcha de la cabane avec prudence. Ça ne semblait pas exactement hanté, mais Poudlard lui faisait aussi cet effet et il y avait beaucoup de fantômes là-bas. « Lumos, » dit-elle, tenant sa baguette fermement.

Elle commença à faire le tour de la cabane. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Pas de porte non plus. Rozlyn soupira de frustration.

''Peut-être qu'il y a une porte cachée quelque part,'' se dit-elle. ''Après tout, qui construirait une maison sans moyen de sortir ou d'entrer?''

Elle fit encore le tour de la cabane lentement, chuchotant « Alohomora » aux endroits où il y avait des portes potentielles. Pas de chance. Elle marcha autour de l'endroit quatre fois.

Rozlyn tapa du pied sur le sol. ''Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?'' pensa-t-elle, vidée d'idées. Elle devait entrer. Elle le devait. Il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où elle pouvait aller. Et Poudlard, maintenant, était hors de question.

''Peut-être qu'il y a une sorte de charme d'illusion,'' pensa-t-elle, touchant le côté de la cabane. ''Peut-être qu'il y a une porte là, mais que je ne peux pas la voir.'' Elle soupira. ''Dommage que je ne puisse pas simplement exploser l'entrée.

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire quand une idée se forma dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas? Elle pouvait « exploser » l'entrée, du moins, aussi longtemps que personne ne le remarquait.

Elle alla vers l'arrière de la cabane encore une fois. ''Juste ici'', pensa-t-elle, excitée. Elle pouvait simplement faire un petit trou, assez gros pour ramper à l'intérieur et en sortir. Et ça sera près du sol, donc les futurs sorciers ne pourraient pas le remarquer. '' Et aucun enfant-sorcier ne viendrait près de la cabane de toute façon puisqu'elle est 'hantée'.''

Rozlyn fit un grand sourire. Son plan semblait pouvoir marcher.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Le loup-garou avait complètement pris le dessus et Remus s'était laissé aller. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passait. Quand il devenait un loup-garou, il se perdait lui-même, et il ne voulait plus que blesser et tuer.

Dans le passé, il avait essayé de le contrôler, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il pouvait se sentir glisser ailleurs quand il se transformait, et la tension ne pouvait que le mettre hors de lui, alors que quand il était un loup, les émotions humaines qu'il possédait toujours rendaient encore plus dur de traiter avec elles.

C'était plus facile de cette façon – juste se laisser aller. Même avec la peur constante qu'il pourrait creuser si profondément dans l'esprit du loup-garou qu'il ne serait pas capable de sortir. Rester en loup-garou était sa plus grande peur.

À ce moment, Remus était en train de déchirer le coussin sur la chaise en lambeaux. ''Détruire…tuer…déchirer…'' Les mots couraient dans sa tête encore et encore. Et à la place de les combattre, il s'y abandonnait.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle entailla le petit trou qu'elle avait fait avec son couteau. Bon, techniquement, c'était sa valise métamorphosée en couteau. Le trou était maintenant assez gros pour laisser sa main à l'intérieur. Elle gémit. Ça faisait, quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle avait commencé, et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle ne serait pas à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce quelques heures passent.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Remus bondit de la chaise. Il poussa un rugissement de fureur. Il avait senti une odeur – l'odeur d'un humain. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et monta les escaliers.

Une fois là-haut, il trouva immédiatement la source de l'odeur. C'était un humain.

Remus grogna du fond de sa gorge. L'odeur du sang était forte sur cet humain. Terriblement forte. Remus pouvait à peine se retenir.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Il y avait de la sueur sur son front. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait de pause, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pourra se reposer lorsqu'elle sera à l'intérieur.

Déjà elle pouvait mettre ses deux mains dans le trou. Il n'en manquait pas beaucoup et elle pourra passer sa tête. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque trois heures du matin. Elle gémit tout haut. Elle devait se dépêcher ou quelqu'un pourrait se réveiller et venir fouiller ici.

Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

L'appréhension le rendait anxieux. Où était-il? Où était l'humain? Pourquoi n'était pas à l'intérieur encore? Il fit des va-et-vient, puis s'installa dans un coin sombre derrière le lit pour attendre.

''Dépêche-toi, humain,' pensa-t-il, grognant. ''Je commence à avoir faim.''

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle avait fini! Enfin ! Elle se serait effondrée juste là sans même s'occuper d'aller à l'intérieur. Il était presque six heures sur sa montre. Sorcières et sorciers devaient être levés à cette heure.

Cette pensée lui donna la force de ramper à travers le trou. Il faisait noir comme un four, même avec la lumière qui entrait par le trou derrière elle.

Rozlyn frissonna. Il y avait un mauvais karma dans cet endroit. Ça puait le danger et…Rozlyn secoua fortement sa tête. Elle n'allait pas commencer à penser comme ça.

« Non, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas peur. Ce n'est pas hanté. Ce ne sont que des hist – »

Elle se figea soudainement. Elle pensait avoir entendu un grognement bas de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Allô? » chuchota-t-elle, sa voix tremblant. « Q-Qui est là? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais cette fois elle était sûre qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose.

« L-lumos, » bégaya-t-elle. Sa baguette s'illumina et tout son corps devint engourdi. Sa baguette glissa hors de sa main et résonna bruyamment sur le sol avant que la lumière ne disparaisse.

Rozlyn commença à crier. Elle était dans le noir. Seule.

Avec un monstre.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Ses yeux brillèrent vivement. Il avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle semblait absolument délicieuse. Et il n'avait jamais eu un humain pour jouer avec lui avant.

Il avança vers elle lentement, prudemment. Il pouvait la voir parfaitement dans le noir. Elle émettait un genre de bruit bruyant et couvrait sa tête.

Remus se crispa. Sa voix était en train de l'énerver. Il grogna, puis courut vers elle et l'attaqua subitement. Trop fort pour être timide.

Ses vêtements se déchirèrent dans le processus, exposant son épaule nue. Une goutte de salive atterrit sur sa peau, brillant dans le noir. Il baissa la tête pour la mordre.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle était figée. Le monstre l'avait eu. Elle était sur le sol sous lui. Son poids était concentré surtout sur sa poitrine. Elle se dit qu'elle mourrait d'un manque d'oxygène avant qu'il ne la tue.

Elle commença à trembler, d'une façon incontrôlable. Sa voix avait disparu. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. À quoi bon ? La Cabane Hurlant était hantée. Qui viendrait pour fouiller? À part elle qui, pétrifiée dans son esprit, continuait pourtant de penser rationnellement.

Elle commençait à se sentir engourdie quand elle sentit quelque chose de pointu égratigner son épaule. Quand est-ce que ses vêtements avaient été déchirés? Puis, elle sentit la pire douleur imaginable tandis que les dents du monstre pénétraient dans son épaule.

Avant qu'elle puisse sortir un autre hurlement, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et tout devint noir.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

'' Elle est aussi délicieuse qu'elle en avait l'air'', pensa-t-il, dans son subconscient. ''Attends! Quoi?'' Il était humain de nouveau et couché sur quelque chose de doux. Il y avait un doux goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il eut presque un haut-le-cœur quand il réalisa que c'était du sang.

Il s'était probablement encore mordu lui-même. Avec surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait sentir aucune douleur nulle part. ''Oh, super. Je suis paralysé,'' pensa-t-il, misérablement.

Il ouvrit un œil et la vue qui le salua le choqua tellement qu'il ne put rien faire sauf fixer, sans expression.

Il se leva et fixa plus profondément. « Roz – lyn? » chuchota-t-il, la voix enrouée. Son épaule était complètement couverte de sang. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, cela le frappa comme une tonne de vingt poids de briques.

« NON! » cria-t-il. « NON! » Il courut vers elle, crachant du sang follement hors de sa bouche. « NON, NON, NON, NON, NON! »

Il commença à la secouer férocement. « Réveille-toi, merde! Réveille-toi! Merde! Stupide fille! Réveille-toi! RÉVEILLE-TOI! » Les larmes coulaient sur son visage ensanglanté.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Pas Rozlyn. Pas elle. ''Oh, Merlin! Faites que ça soit un rêve!''

Il se laissa glisser dans un coin, ayant perdu toute sensation dans ses jambes. ''ROZLYN! ROZLYN!'' criait son esprit encore et encore. Il sentit soudainement sa tête lui tourner. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui était en train d'arriver, il avait coulé au fond des ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envelopper.

_Merci à Touffue d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!_

_Merci à Touffue, Jylly Brandebouc, ''Clochett'', Lizoune, Mirli, Flo-Fol-Œil pour leurs reviews!_

_Prochain chapitre : Réalité_

_**Rozlyn et Remus devront faire face à la triste réalité…**_

_C'est tout pour cette semaine! À la prochaine! _


	7. Réalité

**Chapitre sept : Réalité**

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Remus regarda fixement son visage. Elle n'était pas encore réveillée. Il était resté assis à côté d'elle toute la matinée et elle n'avait pas remué.

Dumbledore a été informé immédiatement et quand elle se réveillera, l'un et l'autre – Remus et Rozlyn – devront aller le voir. Remus appréhendait cette visite. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait savoir. Elle n'allait pas seulement savoir qu'il était un loup-garou, elle allait savoir qu'il l'avait mordue.

Elle allait savoir qu'elle était un loup-garou aussi, maintenant.

Remus prit son visage dans ses mains. Il se détestait tant. Toutes ces personnes avaient raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir à Poudlard.

« Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit! On est ses amis! Il voudra nous voir! » Remus se réveilla aux paroles que Sirius et James lançaient à l'infirmière.

Il leva son regard vers le lit avec horreur. Rozlyn bougea un peu. Les bruits étaient en train de la réveiller.

Il se leva abruptement et tira brusquement le rideau qui les coupait, Rozlyn et lui, du reste de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, Sirius et James se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Baissez le ton, » dit-il, sa voix enrouée. Ses larmes avaient rendu sa voix fragile. « Vous allez la réveiller. »

James et Sirius vinrent vers lui. Il les laissa entrer, puis referma le rideau.

« Lunard – » commença James.

Remus le coupa avec un regard dur. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » siffla-t-il.

James recula d'un pas, choqué.

« Remus », dit Sirius, envoyant à James un coup d'œil inquiet, « on voulait juste savoir comment tu allais, mon pote. Dumbledore nous a dit pour Jenkins et – »

« Comment je vais? » Remus lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Comment pensez-vous que je vais? »

« À vrai dire, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, » intervint James, gagnant un coup d'œil meurtrier de Sirius. « Désolé », chuchota-t-il.

Remus se laissa glisser sur la chaise où il était assis avant qu'ils n'arrivent. « Non, je suis désolé, » dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait creux, même à lui. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Tout est de ma faute. J-Je…je l'ai mordue. » Il mit sa tête entre ses mains alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler encore.

« Je vais être là quand le Professeur Dumbledore va lui dire, » chuchota Remus. « Elle va savoir. Elle va savoir que je lui ai fait ça. Elle va me détester. »

Ses amis étaient à court de choses à dire. Finalement, James prit la parole : « Elle ne va pas te détester. »

« Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas? » dit Remus, misérablement. « Je suis un monstre. »

James le fixa avec un regard sévère. « Premièrement, Remus Lupin, tu n'es pas un monstre. Je ne me tiens pas avec des monstres. Deuxièmement, Jenkins ne va pas te détester parce… » Il sembla hésiter et regarda Sirius.

«…elle est amoureuse de toi, » termina Sirius.

Le regard de Remus passa avec incrédulité de James à Sirius, puis revint à James. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » demanda-t-il doucement.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, l'air gêné. « Eh bien, tu te souviens la nuit dernière quand on t'a parlé à propos de cet incident dans le Grand Hall? » commença James. Remus hocha de la tête. « Bien, Rogue a lu cette partie à haute voix, à toute l'école et…hum, c'était à propos de toi, et sur ce qu'elle pensait de toi, que tu étais parfait. Et qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. »

Dire qu'il était choqué était en dessous de la vérité. Il était réellement horrifié maintenant. Non seulement il avait mordu la seule fille qui avait eu le béguin pour lui, mais il avait aussi mordu la seule fille avec qui il avait une honnête chance.

Sa vie était franchement finie maintenant.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle flottait encore, mais cette fois ce n'était pas sur un balai. Non, elle était une bulle. Elle était une bulle qui allait bientôt éclater. Et alors, elle sentit la piquante sensation de se casser en million de pièces…

Et il y eut la douleur. C'était son épaule droite. ''Attends, épaule? Les bulles n'ont pas d'épaules,'' pensa-t-elle, confusément. Elle tressaillit. Et merci, les bulles de Gryffondor n'avaient pas d'épaules. Elles étaient délivrées d'avoir à sentir cette affreuse douleur –

Les yeux de Rozlyn s'ouvrirent brusquement. "Où suis-je?'' pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda autour, puis réalisa qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie. ''Comment?'' pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir. Ce qu'elle se rappelait la fit frissonner – les yeux froids du monstre venant vers elle dans les ténèbres.

Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle essaya de se tourner. Son épaule droite lui envoyait une douleur atroce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil piteux autour de la pièce, et faillit presque sauter au plafond. Remus Lupin était à genoux à côté de son lit, et sa tête s'y reposait. Il était évidemment en train de dormir ou bien il aurait senti le lit trembler légèrement tandis qu'elle luttait pour avoir une position confortable.

Rozlyn bougea sa main doucement à travers les couvertures. Elle avait toujours voulu…Ses doigts vinrent en contact avec ses cheveux. Leur texture était épaisse et douce. Elle replaça ses cheveux avec douceur. Elle pourrait juste faire ça pour le reste de sa vie et elle serait heureuse.

« Remus? » chuchota-t-elle. « Je crois que je – »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et elle ramena sa main, surprise, heurtant son épaule encore dans le processus. « Rozlyn? Tu – tu es réveillée, » dit-il doucement. Puis, pour quelque raison, il fronça les sourcils.

«Il y a un problème ? » trouva-t-elle à demander dans la confusion.

« Ce n'est pas évident? » répliqua-t-il, après un moment. Sa voix était tellement basse que Rozlyn ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendue. « Tu es blessée. »

Rozlyn le fixa, surprise. ''Est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire ça?'', se demanda-t-elle. ''Est-ce que je rêve?''

Elle tressaillit lorsque la douleur la frappa à travers son bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle à Remus.

Il regarda fixement le plancher, et ne lui répondit pas.

« Remus? » chuchota-t-elle. Un million de questions couraient à travers son esprit. ''Que fais-tu ici?'' était l'une d'entre elles. Il continua de fixer le plancher. Une sensation nauséeuse emplit sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

« Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, appréhendant la réponse.

Le regard qu'il lui lança en était un de pur choc. « Non, » répondit-il, surpris. « Non, tu n'es pas en train de mourir. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Et encore une fois, il évita de la regarder fixement. « Hum, nous devons aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Il a dit aussitôt que tu te réveillais. On devrait y aller maintenant. »

Rozlyn sentit un frisson courir jusqu'à son épine dorsale. S'ils devaient aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, alors c'était sérieux.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Remus regarda tout autour du bureau de Dumbledore. Pour lui, il ne représentait que des évènements malheureux, tous ayant rapport au fait d'être un loup-garou. À la vue du visage de Rozlyn, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été ici auparavant.

« Oh, wow, » n'arrêtait-elle pas de dire. « Est-ce que tout ça appartient au directeur? » demanda-t-elle, saisissant son bras.

Remus se raidit à ce soudain contact. Il hocha la tête sans prononcer un son. Elle était là, le touchant, juste comme il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Il soupira, misérablement. Elle ne voudrait plus le toucher après – il retint sa respiration ; ses oreilles sensibles (une qualité spéciale qui venait de son état de loup-garou) entendaient le son de pas approchant le bureau.

''Dumbledore'', pensa-t-il, terrifié.

Il se retourna rapidement vers Rozlyn. Elle le regardait avec confusion. Évidemment, elle aussi avait entendu les pas. Ses sens de loup-garou avaient déjà commencé à faire effet. Sans avertissement, il se pencha en avant et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas après ça, » chuchota-t-il.

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn_ –

Elle ne pouvait penser, ne pouvait respirer. Remus – comme dans Remus J. Lupin – l'avait embrassée. Il avait vraiment –

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter Rozlyn. Elle avait su que quelqu'un s'approchait (l'ayant entendu venir, et tout ça) mais elle avait été abasourdie du baiser. Elle se retourna, son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, pour faire face à l'expression sévère de Dumbledore.

Il balaya la pièce d'un regard et resta debout devant son bureau, l'expression toujours grave. « S'il vous plaît, tous les deux, assoyez-vous », dit-il gentiment.

Rozlyn s'assit, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Remus. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit son visage. Il était complètement exsangue, le laissant pâle comme la lune. Il semblait presque… sans vie.

« Mademoiselle Jenkins, » commença Dumbledore, « il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de vous dire ça – » Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. « Voudriez-vous lui dire, M. Lunpin? »

Remus secoua sa tête vigoureusement. Il semblait avoir perdu sa voix. Rozlyn était réellement confuse maintenant. Elle regarda vers Dumbledore encore un fois.

« M. Lupin, ici, est un loup-garou, » dit Dumbledore tranquillement.

Le bureau entier devint silencieux. Même les portraits arrêtèrent de chuchoter entre eux. Rozlyn fixa le Professeur Dumbledore, choquée. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales avaient arrêté de fonctionner. Finalement, elle arriva à croasser : « Vous rigolez. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore soupira. «Ma chère enfant, je le souhaiterais. »

Rozlyn le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, puis son regard changea pour Remus. Il regardait intensément le mur derrière la tête de Dumbledore. La couleur n'était pas encore revenue sur son visage. Il y eut un déclic dans son cerveau : la maladie chaque mois…les voyages pour aller visiter des parents…tous ces secrets…

« Ah », chuchota-t-elle. « Je comprends maintenant. »

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Il refusa de la regarder. Même si elle acceptait le fait qu'il était un loup-garou, ce sera totalement différent quand elle comprendra qu'elle en était un aussi, maintenant. Aussi fort qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, il souhaitait que Dumbledore s'en charge, tout de suite, afin qu'il puisse quitter son bureau.

« Que…hum, qu'est-ce que ça a à avoir avec moi? » demanda Rozlyn, hésitante, brisant le silence. Remus se tortilla inconfortablement. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

C'était le moment qu'il redoutait. Il se glissa dans la chaise, et ferma les yeux, attendant la tempête qui allait le frapper.

« Le loup que vous avez rencontré dans la Cabane hurlante, la nuit dernière, était Remus, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Et vous avez été mordue. »

« J'ai été mor-mordue ? » demanda Rozlyn, sa voix tremblant. « R-Remus m'a mordue, m-moi? »

Remus sentit une larme couler sur le côté de sa figure. Il la fit disparaître vivement.

« M-mais, a-alors, ç-ç-ça veut d-dire que…? » dit-elle alors que sa voix s'estompait.

« Oui », répondit le Professeur Dumbledore avec prudence. « Vous êtes aussi un loup-garou, maintenant. »

_Merci à __**Touffue**__ et à ses grandes qualités de correctrice, Lizoune, Flo-Fol-Œil, ''Clochett'' et Jylly Brandebouc pour leurs reviews! _

_Prochain chapitre : Négociation _

_**Confrontation et explications entre Remus et Rozlyn…**_

_À la semaine prochaine!_


	8. Négociation

Chapitre Huit : Négociation

Son monde s'écrasait autour d'elle. « Vous êtes aussi un loup-garou, maintenant. » Les mots résonnaient bruyamment dans ses oreilles, encore et encore.

Elle se sentit se lever, malgré le fait qu'elle ne fût pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle parla, sa voix résonna un million de kilomètres plus loin.

Elle quitta le bureau du Directeur dans un état de confusion et d'incrédulité. ''Comment puis-je être un…Comment puis-je devenir quelque chose dont j'ai toujours voulu rester éloignée ?''

Elle sentit une main sur son bras, et se retourna. Il était là – le garçon qu'elle se disait aimer. Le garçon qui l'avait transformée en monstre. Les yeux du garçon qu'elle passait son temps à dévorer du regard, jour et nuit. Maintenant ces yeux étaient pleins de douleur et de regret. Ces yeux magnifiques…

Rozlyn ferma les siens rapidement. La main de Remus sur son bras lui envoya des frissons jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se défit d'un coup sec de son bras.

« Je ne t'en veux pas si tu…si tu me détestes, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Rozlyn garda ses yeux fermés. Peut-être que tout ça partirait loin si elle l'ignorait. Peut-être qu'il partirait loin si elle l'ignorait.

– _Point de vue de Remus_ –

Remus ne pouvait réfléchir à une raison sensée pour ne pas aller en cours le jour suivant, autre que son cœur brisé. ''Mais l'amour n'est pas sensé,'' pensa-t-il, misérablement, alors il se retrouva prenant la direction du Grand Hall avec ses amis le matin d'après.

« Eh, Remus, » commença James, hésitant. « Je voulais juste te faire savoir que nous avons réussi à reprendre le journal de Jenkins des mains de Snivellus. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en foutait, mais tout ce qui était dans le journal ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Toute sa vie était différente, maintenant. Il l'avait transformée lui-même, en un instant.

« Eh, Remus, regarde le bon côté des choses, veux-tu? » dit Sirius d'une voie gaie. « Au moins, maintenant, vous avez quelque chose en commun tous les deux, non ? »

Remus le regarda fixement. Il remarqua que James fixait aussi Sirius comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Non, non, non, écoutez-moi, » dit Sirius. « Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. On sait que la potion ne sera pas terminée le mois prochain, alors tu vas avoir quelqu'un pour – euh – jouer avec lui. »

Remus et James le fixaient toujours. Il semblait aussi fou qu'un prisonnier dérangé d'Azkaban. Remus lutta pour se contrôler. Il voulait étrangler Sirius, mais à la place, il se leva simplement et quitta la table.

« Bonjour, Remus! » gloussa une troisième année de Poufsouffle.

Remus lui répondit par un faible sourire et continua, hors du Grand Hall. Il n'était pas sûr d'où il se dirigeait. Il savait juste qu'il avait une heure avant que les classes ne commencent, et il fut surpris quand il se retrouva à l'extérieur, non loin du Saule Cogneur.

Il était même plus surpris quand il trouva Rozlyn déjà là, le fixant. ''Elle est en train de se représenter ce que ce sera.'' pensa-t-il amèrement. Maintenant, son odeur le fit sortir de son inconscience. Il s'apprêtait à partir avant qu'elle ne le remarque, mais elle parla en premier :

« J'ai toujours été fascinée par cet arbre, » dit-elle doucement.

Remus hésita, se demandant si elle s'adressait à elle-même ou à lui. Puis elle se tourna vers lui lentement, et dit : « Le professeur Dumbledore dit que je dois descendre là la prochaine pleine lune…avec toi. »

Remus hocha de la tête, toujours hésitant d'être près d'elle.

« Je suppose que c'est ma seule faute, » chuchota-t-elle. Ses oreilles sensibles prirent chaque mot, et une vague de culpabilité s'effondra sur lui lourdement. « J'étais en train d'essayer de m'enfuir de Poudlard la nuit dernière, continua-t-elle, rougissant un petit peu. « Tout le – tout le monde a vu…Rogue, il a lu…mon journal. »

Remus ne dit rien, et elle ne continua pas sur ce sujet.

« J'aurais dû savoir, » marmonna-t-elle, misérablement. « Il n'y avait aucune porte au dehors de cette chose. Je suis si aveugle…si stupide… » Elle serra ses bras fort autour d'elle, et une larme glissa du coin de son œil. « Je lui ai demandé d'attendre un peu avant d'avertir mes parents. » Elle le fixa d'un air absent. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire? » chuchota-t-elle. « Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire? »

Remus ne savait pas quoi faire, mais son cœur était déchiré en deux en la voyant comme ça. Elle avait parfaitement rendu clair plus tôt qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, mais maintenant…maintenant le goût salé de ses larmes rendait ses sens confus. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses bras autour d'elle gentiment. Pendant une seconde, elle se tendit. Puis, elle sembla devenir plus détendue dans ses bras. Son corps petit, frêle, se secoua de sanglots silencieux tandis qu'elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Mais elle ne l'enlaça pas en retour.

£££

_Merci à tous les revieweurs! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toutes et à tous! Mes plus sincères vœux et que la magie vous accompagne toujours! _

_Il se peut que le chapitre neuf arrive un peu plus tard, puisque les fêtes sont arrivés et que j'ai du travail (si si, même pendant les vacances). Donc, voilà! Ne m'en voulez pas! Il arrivera! _  
**  
**


	9. Tension

Chapitre neuf : Tension

– Point de vue de Rozlyn –

Les semaines disparaissaient trop vite pour elle. Est-ce qu'hier, c'était lundi? Mais comment ça pouvait être possible, si demain était dimanche? Rozlyn se tourna sur l'oreiller et combattit le tiraillement de peur qui lui tordait l'estomac. Elle savait pourquoi le temps passait à toute allure – elle n'était pas stupide.

C'était à cause de la lycanthropie. La pleine lune approchait rapidement. Elle avait regardé la carte du ciel dans une de ses classes et elle s'était rendu compte que la lune sera pleine la semaine suivante, en fait, ce vendredi qui venait. Elle souhaita que vendredi ne vienne jamais.

– Point de vue de Remus –

Remus se retourna et grogna doucement dans l'oreiller. La douleur dans son estomac était arrivée juste à temps – exactement une semaine avant qu'il ne se transforme. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher. Faire pression sur l'estomac ne marchait pas dans ce cas-ci. Il avait même essayé de conjurer la douleur une fois. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Le souvenir de cet évènement le fit frissonner jusqu'au bas de sa colonne.

Un sanglot s'éleva dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que Rozlyn expérimenterait la même douleur à partir de maintenant. Elle devra se tordre de douleur chaque semaine avant la pleine lune.

Et tout était de sa faute.

– Point de vue de Rozlyn –

Rozlyn se réveilla le dimanche matin en sursaut. Quelque chose l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil, mais elle n'était pas sûre ce dont il s'agissait. Elle n'eut pas à se le demander plus longtemps puisqu'un coup de poing la frappa dans le milieu de son estomac. Elle avait l'impression que l'air avait disparu de la pièce. Elle était en train de s'étouffer.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui l'avait frappé, mais il n'y avait personne. Soudainement, le coup s'abattit encore une fois, et elle recommença à s'étouffer. Elle toucha son estomac et ramena sa main avec un sifflement. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que personne ne l'avait frappé – ces douleurs venaient de l'intérieur. Elle grimaça. Personne ne lui avait dit que ç'allait faire mal.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'un autre coup de poing invisible vint la frapper. Elle n'avait jamais détesté personne avant, mais Remus semblait être de plus en plus un candidat parfait.

– Point de vue de Remus –

Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune et n'était pas surpris de la voir debout si tôt le matin. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'un nouveau sursaut le frappa, mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas. Elle respirait difficilement et s'appuyait contre le mur en marchant.

Le cœur de Remus se serra de douleur : elle était si forte…

« Rozlyn, » dit-il doucement, arrivant derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta abruptement de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Oui? » murmura-t-elle.

« J-Je suis – » mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle leva la main.

« S'il te plait, dit-elle calmement. « Ne me dis plus que tu es désolé. Ça ne va rien changer du tout. »

« Mais – »

« Remus, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider, » répondit-elle. « Je sais que tu veux faire quelque chose, mais…c'est impossible. »

Le laissant seul, elle clopina lentement le long du corridor. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée pour le regarder. Pas une seule fois.

- Point de vue de Rozlyn -

Elle entra dans l'aile de l'Infirmerie et faillit s'effondrer.

« Aidez-moi, » dit-elle en cherchant son souffle.

« Chère enfant, vous êtes plus pâle qu'un fantôme, » soupira Madame Pomfresh. « Allez, je vous vous aider à aller au lit. »

Rozlyn s'assit sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Remus entrer en trébuchant. Il évita de rencontrer ses yeux, mais alla tout de même s'assoir sur le lit voisin du sien. Rozlyn se sentit terriblement mal. Ce n'était pas que la douleur dans son estomac, c'était aussi le visage du Remus. Il avait l'air si mal.

Rozlyn regarda ailleurs. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il l'avait blessé, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il l'avait marqué pour toute sa vie… littéralement. La morsure était encore apparente sur son épaule. On lui avait dit qu'elle y resterait à jamais.

« Bien, les enfants, buvez cela. Vous vous sentirez mieux dans quelques heures, mais vous ne pouvez avoir qu'une goutte par jour avec de l'eau. C'est très puissant, » expliqua avec enthousiasme Madame Pomfresh.

« Mon mal d'estomac va disparaître dans quelques heures? » demande Rozlyn, pleine de confiance.

Elle vit Remus grimacer du coin de l'œil. L'infirmière hésita.

« Bien, non. Vous allez encore avoir mal à l'estomac, mais la douleur va être moins forte. »

« Oh, » fit Rozlyn, soupirant de désespoir. 'Bien,' pensa-t-elle. 'Au moins je vais pouvoir supporter la douleur.'

Prenant la potion qu'on lui tendait, elle l'apporta à ses lèvres et regarda Remus. Il était en train de l'observer, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait à son tour, il rougit et détourna ses yeux d'elle. Avant d'avaler le médicament, il prit une grande inspiration et l'avala d'un seul coup. Il frémit immédiatement de dégoût et son visage devint effrayant.

Rozlyn fixa sa coupe avec une expression de terreur. Madame Pomfresh lança un petit rire à son expression et Remus sourit avec ironie.

« Ma chérie, » dit l'infirmière, « Je suis sûre que goûter quelque chose de mauvais pendant une seconde vaut mieux que d'endurer pareilles douleurs. »

Rozlyn inspira profondément comme Remus puis avala le médicament. Bien avant qu'il arrive à ses papilles gustatives, elle le recracha et en aspergea le sol. Elle eut des haut-le-coeur et porta ses mains à sa gorge, souhaitant pouvoir enlever le goût de sa langue.

Madame Pomfresh resta bouche bée.

« Bien, » dit-elle finalement. « C'était votre goutte pour aujourd'hui. »

Rozlyn vira rouge.

« Pouvez-vous le faire goutter meilleur? Je pourrais essayer de le boire encore une fois. »

Madame Pomfresh secoua sa tête tristement.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir le faire, mais ce n'est pas possible. Et vous ne pouvez en avoir plus. C'était votre seule goutte. Si je vous en donne plus, cela pourrait être dangereux pour votre santé. »

Rozlyn suffoqua, le coup de poing l'avait encore frappé dans l'estomac. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux, essayant d'endurer la douleur qui se transforma en d'inconfortables vagues de souffrance.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici toute la journée, » dit Madame Pomfresh.

Rozlyn secoua la tête.

« Non, » fit-elle, en tremblant.

« Je vais rester avec toi, » lui proposa doucement Remus.

« Non, ça va aller, » répondit-elle rapidement.

Il détourna son visage d'elle, cachant l'expression blessée sur son visage.

Pour le moment, son estomac avait cessé de faire les montagnes russes. Elle saisit sa chance pour remercier d'une façon rapide Madame Pomfresh, et elle fit presque un bond hors de l'aile de l'Infirmerie.

Une fois dans la grande salle, elle maudit silencieusement sa stupidité. Maintenant, elle devra surmonter ces crampes monstrueuses pour le reste de la journée.

– Point de vue de Remus –

Remus s'assit dans la salle commune, misérable. Il ne portait pas grande attention envers Sirius et de James qui essayaient de lui remonter le moral.

« Allez, Remus! » dit James. « Elle va bien aller. »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Non, au contraire, », marmonna-t-il.

Sirius soupira lourdement.

« Remus, il y a d'autres filles dans cette école. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une toute petite erreur avec une d'entre elles que tu devrais tout abandonner.

Remus lui envoya un regard furieux.

« Une petite erreur? » s'étrangla-t-il.

Sirius hocha de la tête, hésitant.

« Euh, oui? »

James intervint, sentant les ennuis.

« Remus, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire – »

« Oubliez ça, » dit Remus, l'interrompant. « Oubliez tout ça. »

- Point de vue de Rozlyn -

Elle alla dans la salle commune lentement.

« C'est en train de le rendre malade, » entendit-elle Sirius dire.

« Je sais, » répliqua James. « Et le fait qu'elle ne veut pas lui parler rend les chosesplus difficiles. »

Soudainement, Rozlyn sentit une ruée de colère monter en elle. 'Sont-ils en train de parler de moi?' pensa-t-elle, bouillante.

« Elle en fait juste à sa tête, » dit James. « Honnêtement, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je veux dire, Lunard l'accepte bien, elle pourrait le faire aussi si elle le voulait. »

Rozlyn vit rouge, et sans y penser, elle descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier. Ils se retournèrent vers elle et cessèrent de parler. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça la rendit plus furieuse.

« Oh! non, ne vous arrête pas, continuez s'il vous plaît, » fit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Ils échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Après tout, » continua-t-elle, « vous semblez tellement aimer parler des affaires des autres. Ne vous arrêtez pas. Je ne vais pas vous en empêcher, continuez! »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'assit sur une chaise, lançant un regard de défi aux garçons.

Avant qu'ils n'eussent la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Remus passa par le trou de l'entrée et s'arrêta devant la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas? » riposta-t-elle. « Puisqu'ils semblent aimer tellement les potins, je suis sûre qu'ils te diront tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Elle tourna dos à Sirius et à James.

« Et pendant que vous y êtes, pourquoi ne lui dîtes-vous pas aussi tout ce que vous savez de moi? Vous savez tellement tout sur tout que mon opinion n'est pas importante! »

En essuyant ses larmes chaudes, elle se leva, poussa Remus et passa rapidement par le trou, claquant le portrait de la Grosse Dame derrière elle.

* * *

_Eh oui! Vous ne rêvez pas, Habby est de retour!_

_Je suis tombée _Dancing with a werewolf_ hier soir, tout en étudiant pour un de mes cours et...je me suis dit « Mais tu étudies en traduction, tu as eu des cours, tu sais maintenant comment bien traduire! » Et en regardant ce que j'avais traduit, je me suis dit « Oh mon Dieu! Tous les anglicismes! Lol » _

_J'ai donc traduit le chapitre neuf en quelques heures! Est-ce que ça vaut presque quatre ans d'attente? C'est vous qui me le direz, ha! _

_Je n'ai pas fait réviser ce chapitre, alors _**Touffue**_, si tu es toujours dans les parages et que tu veux bien réviser les prochains chapitres, envoie-moi un hibou, un courriel, des signaux de fumées ; bref, fais-moi signe! _

_Je vais sûrement tout réviser mes précédents chapitres…Ils ont vraiment besoin d'un petit coup de rafraîchissement! _

_Merci à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, de m'avoir envoyé des reviews de prompt rétablissements! J'ai finalement eu mon diplôme du P.É.I.! (Mais ça n'intéresse sûrement personne, ha!)_

_Prochain chapitre : Douleur_

**Transformation…**


	10. Douleur

**Chapitre dix : Douleur**

_- Point de vue de Remus – _

Il l'avait surveillé toute la semaine et il n'avait jamais su avant aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait se sentir aussi coupable. Elle était pâle comme lui, et ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Remus remarqua que ça lui donnait un air malade et faible.

Habituellement, le jour de sa transformation, il était à l'infirmerie ou il était en train de se reposer ailleurs. Mais elle se présentait tout de même à ses classes et Remus voulait la surveiller.

Mais rapidement, il regretta de n'être pas allé à l'infirmerie, car aussitôt qu'il entra dans la classe de Métamorphose, la douleur qu'il ressentait devint dix fois encore pire qu'avant. Il prit une longue inspiration tremblante et alla s'asseoir à sa chaise qui était, malheureusement pour lui, juste en arrière de celle de Rozlyn.

D'où il était assis, elle semblait aller encore pire que lui. Elle était courbée en deux et tenait le pupitre devant elle si fort que ses jointures étaient vingt fois plus blanches que son parchemin. Et avec son excellente ouïe, il pouvait entendre sa respiration faible et saccadée, alors qu'elle peinait pour respirer.

Remus la regardait, confus. 'Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas à l'infirmerie?' pensa-t-il. Rester en classe était une torture pour lui, et ça allait être sa première transformation pour elle, et il savait que la première fois était toujours la pire.

Finalement, après l'avoir observé pour une millionième fois, il se leva en plein milieu de la leçon de McGonagall.

« Professeur, pourrais-je accompagner Rozlyn à l'infirmerie? »

Son visage vira au rouge : les élèves s'étaient tous retournés pour le fixer (excepté Rozlyn – elle était toujours en train d'essayer de respirer), incluant le professeur McGonagall.

« Monsieur Lupin, que – ? » commença McGonagall, mais Rozlyn l'interrompit.

« Non, » dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas y aller. »

Maintenant, toute l'attention était portée sur elle, Remus inclus.

« Pourquoi pas? », demanda-t-il. « Tu es malade. Tu devais aller voir Madame –»

« J'ai dit : non! » répéta-t-elle, sans se retourner.

« Mais tu es malade, » argumenta Remus. « Professeur, ne vous semble-t-elle pas malade ? »

Professeur McGonagall regarda Rozlyn attentivement.

« Il est vrai, Mademioselle Jenkins, vous semblez plutôt –»

« NON! » cria Rozlyn.

Elle se leva et se retourna vers Remus, ses yeux remplis de fureur.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire 'non'? Merde, Lupin, laisse-moi tranquille! »

Remus se rassit brutalement, le visage brûlant de son humiliation et de sa honte. Il baissa la tête et fixa le pupitre en face de lui, souhaitant disparaître.

— _Point de vue de Rozlyn – _

Elle était peu consciente du bourdonnement autour d'elle, quand elle réalisa que toute la classe était silencieuse, excepté les abeilles dont ils étaient supposés métamorphoser en plume.

Elle s'assit tranquillement, mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser un œil vers Remus. Elle se sentit soudainement malade. 'Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? ' pensa-t-elle.

— _Point de vue de Remus –_

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité de toutes ses forces que la classe se termine rapidement. À la cloche, il était sorti si vite qu'il n'entendit pas le professeur donner le devoir.

Il courut tout droit vers l'infirmerie. C'était ce qu'il méritait, après avoir essayé d'être un héros.

— _Point de vue de Rozlyn – _

« Mademoiselle Jenkins? »

Rozlyn était presque sortie lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur McGonagall l'appeler. Son visage redevint brûlant.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. L'expression de McGonagall était étrange – il était sévère, mais triste en même temps. Rozlyn marcha jusqu'à son bureau timidement.

« Oui, Professeur? »

« Mademoiselle Jenkins, votre réaction n'était pas nécessaire, » commença le professeur McGonagall. « Par contre, comme je suis au courant de votre situation, je vais passer l'éponge. Vous méritez une retenue, mais j'ose dire que votre transformation va être assez pénible, donc à la place je suis forcée d'enlever vingt points à Gryffondor, et je crois que vous devez des excuses à Monsieur Lupin – de profondes et sincères excuses. »

Rozlyn hocha de la tête, gardant ses yeux collés au plancher.

« Oui, Madame, » soupira-t-elle.

Rapidement, elle se retourna et passa en vitesse la porte.

Elle se rendait à la salle commune, mais s'arrêta. L'odeur de Remus commençait à disparaître. 'Il est sûrement allé à l'infirmerie', pensa-t-elle, son visage redevenant rouge.

« Rozlyn, » la voix de Lily sortit de nulle part.

Rozlyn la regarda avec surprise. Lily sourit, hésitante.

« Hum, premièrement je voulais juste dire 'wow'. Deuxièmement, je voulais juste dire 'wow'. »

Rozlyn rougit.

« Je ne voulais pas lui crier après, » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais tu l'as fait! » dit Lily, stupéfiée.

« Et en plus, très bien! » résonna la voix en colère de James derrière elles.

Les filles se retournèrent pour voir que Sirius était avec lui et qu'ils la fixaient tous les deux furieusement. Rozlyn trembla. Ils avaient un regard… meurtrier.

« Laisse-la tranquille! » dit Lily, mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Evans! » rétorqua James. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Ni avec toi! » répondit Lily avec un ton brusque.

Rozlyn déglutit nerveusement.

« Écoute, Lily, peut-être ce n'est pas le moment… »

Personne ne parla pendant un instant, puis Lily dit :

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu sais, Rozlyn, tu as agi étrangement toute la semaine et maintenant tu as un secret avec eux et pas avec moi? Je pensais que j'étais ton amie! »

Rozlyn secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, mais… je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi pas! Tu sembles leur faire confiance, à eux! » s'exclama Lily, en colère.

Rozlyn était près d'éclater en sanglots.

« Tu ne comprends pas – »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as raison, Jenkins. Il y a bien des choses que je ne comprends pas de toi. Je te considère mon amie, mais même si nous avons partagé un dortoir pendant cinq ans, je ne connais absolument rien de toi! »

« Lily, s'il te plaît –»

« Non, je ne crois pas que tu m'écoutes! » l'interrompit Lily.

Elle partit, renvoyant un regarda empoisonné à Sirius qui était dans son chemin.

Rozlyn ne savait pas comment réagir. James et Sirius, non plus, comme elle pouvait voir. Elle soupira.

« Je m'en vais à l'infirmerie. Remus est là. Allez, si vous voulez venir, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant le chemin. La seule façon qu'elle pouvait être sûre qu'ils la suivaient était la présence de leurs deux cœurs et le sang qui coulait dans leurs corps. Son propre cœur s'accéléra et son visage devint rouge lorsqu'elle réalisa que ces sens surdéveloppés la faisaient sentir… sexuellement excitée. Elle se demanda si Remus s'était déjà senti comme ça.

'Non, Rozlyn, arrête ça!' se dit-elle, rougissant furieusement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'infirmerie.

« Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là, » dit-elle doucement.

« Et Remus? » demanda Sirius.

Elle hocha de la tête, sans regarder derrière elle.

« Il est derrière ce rideau. »

Elle le pointa, puis s'assit sur un lit.

— _Point de vue de Remus –_

Les yeux de Remus étaient fermés, mais il n'était pas en train de dormir. Il n'avait seulement pas envie de parler, en ce moment. 'Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire 'non'? Merde, Lupin, laisse-moi tranquille! '

Les mots se répétaient dans sa tête.

Il se retourna, se forçant de ne pas pleurer. Maintenant, elle le détestait vraiment.

« Remus! » siffla la voix de James.

Remus savait qu'ils allaient venir. Il avait juste espéré que, pour une fois, ses stupides sens de loup s'étaient trompés. Il garda les yeux fermés, souhaitant que James et Sirius s'en aillent.

« Remus! » fit en écho Sirius. « Debout! Allez, mon vieux! »

Remus soupira et ouvrit ses yeux endormis. Il les fixa avec sa parfaite vision de loup.

« Merlin, tu dormais comme un sourd, » murmura James.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » dit Remus, calmement. L'odeur de Rozlyn vint lui chatouiller le nez et ça le fit sentir encore plus mal.

James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard.

« Juste savoir si tu allais bien, » dit James, baissant sa voix. « Tu vas bien, hein? »

Remus ferma ses yeux une seconde fois.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il. « J'vais bien. »

« Bien, si tu es sûr, alors, » dit Sirius. « Salut. »

« Salut, » répéta James.

Remus n'ouvrit pas ses yeux tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux partis.

— _Point de vue de Rozlyn – _

Elle s'assit sur son propre lit et fixa le rideau de Remus. Elle devait s'excuser tôt ou tard. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour se retarder. Et elle devait le faire avant que Madame Pomfresh revienne, mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait cet air blessé sur le visage de Remus.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. 'C'est Remus Lupin, tu t'en souviens?' se dit-elle. 'C'est le garçon pour qui tu avais le béguin depuis la première année lorsqu'il t'a aidé à porter tes livres. C'est le gentil et sensible Remus Lupin.'

Elle se leva et poussa le rideau pour le retrouver réveiller et en train de la regarder fixement. Son premier instinct fut de reculer, mais elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Remus? » soupira-t-elle.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre. 'Attends. Est-ce que c'est le mien? Ou le sien?'

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais ne décrocha pas son regard non plus.

« Remus, je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Je le suis vraiment. C'est que… la douleur était insupportable, et tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû venir en classe, mais… J'suis…Je voulais juste –»

Elle s'arrête et regarda ailleurs.

« Laisse faire. Je vais te laisser seul. »

Elle se retourna et était prête pour partir, mais elle l'entendit se lever. Et alors, il était soudainement derrière elle, la main gentiment placée sur son épaule.

« Non, Rozlyn, » dit-il calmement. « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Elle se retourna et s'arrêta de respirer. Savait-il ce qu'il lui faisait? Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte que son cœur s'accélérait chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui? 'Probablement', se répondit-elle.

« J-Je voulais pas y cr-croire, » bégaya-t-elle. « Je croyais que pe-peut-être si je l'i-ignorais, ça pou-pouvait disparaître. »

Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux. Rozlyn sentit comme s'il essayait de voir à travers ses yeux, directement dans son âme meurtrie. 'Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il me fait?' se demanda-t-elle encore.

« Mais ça ne va pas arriver, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle pouvait presque ne pas s'entendre. Il secoua la tête. Elle pouvait voir sa propre douleur dans ses yeux. Ou était-ce la sienne?

_-Point de vue de Remus –_

Remus ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il leva un de ses bras lentement et toucha le côté du visage de Rozlyn. Le battement de son cœur s'accéléra, de la même façon qu'il le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Il fixa ses yeux. Elle lui renvoyait son regard, la peur embrumant ses yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, » soupira-t-il. « Je suis là, avec toi. »

Il fixa ses lèvres, souhaitant qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Il se demanda si elle le laisserait faire. Il la regarda de nouveau et réalisa qu'elle fixait ses lèvres. Un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage, et elle revint vers son regard, rougissant.

« Est-ce que je peux –? » commença-t-il. Elle hocha de la tête et ferma ses paupières. Remus l'embrassa lentement, gentiment et profondément. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais si bien senti de sa vie.

— _Point de vue de Rozlyn – _

Elle ne s'était jamais si mal sentie de sa vie. Elle pouvait sentir ses os se déplacer. Elle pouvait entendre Remus crier et cela ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Ses propres hurlements de douleur s'ajoutèrent aux bruits. Elle respirait en de longues et saccadées respirations, puis elle se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux si elle arrêtait de respirer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle commença à s'évanouir, mais la douleur ne partait pas. En fait, ça empirait.

Soudainement, ça s'arrêta. Rozlyn se bascula sur le côté et se retrouva sur ses quatre pattes. Elle fixa le loup-garou mâle devant elle. 'Remus', pensa une partie distante de son esprit. Mais cette partie était… en train de s'évaporer d'une certaine façon. Ce loup devant elle… ce n'était plus Remus. Et elle n'était plus Rozlyn.

'Compagnon,' décida l'esprit du loup-garou.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review? _

_Prochain chapitre : Connexion_

_**Des surprises inattendues après la transformation…**_

_Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un Joyeux Noël! _


	11. Connexion

**Chapitre onze : Connexion**

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn – _

Rozlyn se réveilla lentement au son des voix, le matin suivant. Elle frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'assit en sursaut. 'La Cabane hurlante? Mais comment j'ai – ?' Ses pensées s'estompèrent graduellement tandis qu'elle se souvenait où elle était.

« Remus, c'est…c'est merveilleux. Il – il n'y a aucune morsure ou égratignure sur vous! » dit Madame Pomfresh avec une voix basse.

« Ouais… » répliqua Remus d'une voix à la fois étonnée et admirative.

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? Vous rappelez-vous? Avez-vous gardé conscience? » demanda anxieusement l'infirmière.

Remus ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Puis, il dit tranquillement :

« Je ne…me souviens de rien. »

Rozlyn secoua sa tête. 'Comment ne peut-il se souvenir de rien?' se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. 'Je me souviens de tout – ' Elle fit une pause. Que se rappelait-elle exactement?

« Elle est réveillée, » entendit-elle Remus dire doucement derrière la porte.

Deux secondes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh entra en trombe avec une nouvelle robe. Rozlyn se regarda avec confusion. 'Est-elle pour moi?' se demanda-t-elle silencieusement. Elle était assez certaine puisque sa vieille robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

'Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière?' se demanda-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot.

– _Point de vue de Remus – _

« Alors? » demanda Sirius, enthousiaste, aussitôt que Remus fut de retour de l'infirmerie ce matin-là.

« Eh! Pas de bandages? » demanda James, levant un sourcil. Ils étaient habitués de le voir tout coupé le matin après sa transformation.

Remus secoua sa tête, souriant un peu.

« Apparemment, je ne me suis pas mordu ni égratigné, ni rien de ça. »

« Apparemment? » répéta Sirius. « Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas? »

Remus secoua sa tête encore une fois. « Je ne me souviens jamais, » chuchota-t-il. « Je m'évanouis quand je me transforme. »

Les deux jeunes hommes le fixèrent pendant un moment. James ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la ferma, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais chaque fois changeait d'idée.

« Quoi? » demanda Remus finalement, grognant d'impatience.

James haussa les épaules.

« Euh, tu ne penses pas que Rozlyn se souvienne de quelque chose, hein? »

– _Point de vue de Rozlyn –_

« Madame? » dit-elle, timidement. « Quand vous parliez avec Remus un peu plus tôt, hum, à propos des morsures et des égratignures, que vouliez-vous dire? »

Madame Pomfresh arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et regarda Rozlyn avec des yeux tristes.

« Bien, ma chérie, je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler. Ce sont les affaires de Remus et je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oh, » dit Rozlyn, se sentant embarrassée. « Je comprends. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'en parlera, de toute façon, » dit l'infirmière pensivement. « Demande-lui. »

Rozlyn marchait lentement à la salle commune. De ce qu'elle savait, Remus était probablement en train de déjeuner.

« Bonnet Blanc, Blanc Bonnet » dit-elle à la Grosse Dame et le portrait s'ouvrit.

Immédiatement, son odeur remplit ses narines. Son cœur s'accéléra sans avertissement. Elle commença à reculer du portrait, puis réalisa que si elle savait qu'il se trouvait ici, le contraire était le même, et partir serait un mauvais choix.

À contrecœur, elle descendit dans la salle commune et le trouva. Il était étendu sur un des sofas, retournant son regard. Elle ne pouvait assurément pas partir maintenant.

Au contraire, elle marcha lentement vers le sofa opposé au sien et s'y assit. Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et garda ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux, attendant que Remus parle en premier. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne dit rien du tout.

Finalement, Rozlyn releva son regard vers lui pour le trouver la fixant. Étrangement, elle ne se sentit même pas un peu inconfortable, et sommant tout son courage, elle renvoya son regard.

–_ Point de vue de Remus _–

Remus se figea lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'autre et aucun d'eux ne cligna des paupières pendant ce qu'il sembla une éternité. Tous les mots étaient submergés et rien ne comptait plus qu'elle.

Rien ne comptait plus que garder cette énergie qui fleurissait, cette connexion qu'ils avaient –

« Eh, Remus! » Une main se posa sur son épaule. Remus cligna des yeux et se retourna pour faire face à un Sirius Black tout souriant. « Le déjeuner vient de se terminer, » disait Sirius. « Où étais-tu? Nous t'attendions, tu sais. »

Le visage de Remus rougit. Avait-il passé tout ce temps à la regarder? Son cœur battit plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle devait le trouver complètement cinglé. Il ne pouvait même plus la regarder maintenant, tellement il était embarrassé.

Il l'entendit distinctement se lever et courir vers l'escalier. Son sang courait dans ses oreilles. 'Ne t'en va pas!' voulait-il crier. 'Pas tout de suite. Ne me laisse pas tout de suite.'

_– Point de vue de Rozlyn –_

Elle ne s'était jamais aussi sentie désorientée de sa vie. Quand une de ses camarades de chambre lui demanda de lui passer un peigne, elle lui donna à la place un petit balai miniature de collection. Quand elles lui demandèrent si elle descendait avec elles pour manger, elle répliqua : « Oui. Je vais nettoyer plus tard. » et quand elles lui dirent qu'elle agissait étrangement, elle leur répondit qu'à ce qu'elle sache, il n'y avait pas d'œufs de dragon en dessous de son oreiller.

Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi confuse, elle aurait remarqué que Lily ne cessait de lui lancer des regards concernés ou la façon que son propre estomac ne cessait de gargouiller. Elle aurait été un peu alarmée quand une grosse chouette vola à travers la fenêtre et attaqua Lynda, et elle aurait été fâchée si elle avait remarqué que ses camarades de chambre avaient décidé de ne plus lui parler.

Mais elle ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Ce qu'elle remarqua était plutôt la façon dont un certain Remus Lupin était constamment dans son esprit, et qu'elle ne cessait de se souvenir de la façon dont leurs yeux se regardaient.

Alors, c'était sans surprise que le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour elle ou que le dernier visage qu'elle vit avant de s'endormir était celui de Remus Lupin.

_Voilà!_

_Désolée pour le retard! Ce sont les Fêtes et j'en ai été submergée!_

_J'espère que vous passez tous et toutes de belles vacances! _

_Une petite review pour encourager la traductrice? *gros sourire*_

_Bonne Année en avance! _


End file.
